Heartbreak to Understanding -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Harry cree que ahora que Voldemort finalmente está muerto puede tener una vida normal. Nada va de acuerdo al plan hasta que una persona inesperada viene en su ayuda. Advertencias dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**Pareja: **Harry/Charlie... mención MUY leve de Harry/otros**  
Advertencias: **Slash. AU. EWE.  
**Capítulos**: 1/10  
**Estado**: **COMPLETA**. Tanto el original como la traducción.

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 1 ::.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que Harry Potter estaba agotado y no quería nada más que dormir y dormir durante mucho tiempo, tenía que ver a Madame Pomfrey, pero también quería hablar con Ginny. Así que, después de salir con Hermione y Ron para que pudieran ir al gran salón y estar con el resto de los Weasley, Harry caminó lentamente hacia la enfermería. Entró y vio a tanta gente en las camas, tres curanderos yendo de una cama a la otra curando lesiones.

Poppy vio a Harry y se acercó a él.

—Ven a la cama del final, Harry.

—Suena cansada Madame Pomfrey.

—Al igual que usted, todos estamos cansados, pero hay mucho por hacer todavía.

—Sí, hay —suspiró Harry para luego sentarse en la cama—. Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas, tal vez algunos otros golpes.

—Acuéstate y voy a hacer algunos hechizos reveladores sobre ti —esperó a que Harry se acostase y vio la forma en la que él se estremeció, así que ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía algunas lesiones. Ella comenzó a realizar sus hechizos antes de invocar cuatro botellas de pociones—. Usted tiene una fractura en el pie derecho, una en el codo derecho, cuatro costillas rotas, además de una gran cantidad de cortes y quemaduras, por lo que deberás beber esto y comenzarás a sentirte mejor. Pero usted debe descansar para mejorar.

—Iré a la torre de Griffindor pronto, he estado despierto durante demasiado tiempo, estoy absolutamente hecho polvo —Harry tomó la primera botella, bebió esa y luego las otras tres, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor.

—Normalmente me gustaría hacer que se quedara aquí, pero realmente necesito que descanse y sé que no lo haría bien aquí. Hay demasiada gente.

—Sí, lo veo. Así que, ¿estarán todos bien?

—Sí, hubo algunos que hemos sido capaces de salvar a tiempo. Todo el mundo aquí ahora solo necesita un montón de curaciones y un montón de pociones. Mis habitaciones de pociones tienen cinco calderos en estos momentos.

—Me ofrecería para ayudar, Madame Pomfrey, pero nunca fui bueno en pociones.

—Gracias, pero usted ya ha ayudado matando a ese malvado hombre. Has hecho suficiente, ve a descansar, te lo mereces.

—Muy bien. Gracias —dijo Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisa y luego yéndose lentamente del hospital y dirigiéndose de vuelta a través del castillo, vio a Hermione de pie en el pasillo—. Hola, pensé que estarías con Ron.

—Lo estaba, pero yo estuve hablando con Ginny y, ella me dijo algo, entonces me preguntó si podía decirte.

—¿Porqué tú? Yo iba a hablar con ella, solo tenía que ver a Madame Pomfrey primero.

—Lo siento Harry y ella debería decirte esto, pero ella no quiere verte, lo que significa volver a estar juntos.

—Pero porqué, me dijo en mi cumpleaños que ella esperaría.

—Ella lo hizo por un tiempo pero, oh, lo siento, pero ella se acercó a otra persona cuando estábamos lejos, están juntos.

Harry miró a su amiga antes de volverse y apresurarse a salir por las puertas rotas del castillo y prácticamente correr hacia el lago negro.

—Lo siento mucho, ella tendría que haberte dicho —dijo Hermione poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

—¿Quién es?

—No me lo dijo, le pregunté sin embargo.

—Realmente pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos cuando esto terminara. Me tomé demasiado tiempo para encontrarlos —Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y siguió respirando profundamente para tratar de controlarse a sí mismo—. Cuando estaba frente a él, nunca vi su cara Hermione, todo lo que vi fue a Ginny. Me impidió mostrar lo asustado que estaba, él nunca llegó a notarlo, nunca me vio asustado, por ella.

Hermione apretó su agarre sobre Harry, podía escuchar lo molesto que estaba en su voz. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como Harry. Hermione siempre pensó que Harry y Ginny terminarían juntos. No podía culpar a Ginny, se habían ido por un largo tiempo, ella no pudo aguantarlo.

—Hermione, Harry —dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Papá dijo que estamos listos para volver a casa y que no serviría de nada discutir con él, los dos están volviendo a la madriguera. Mamá ha estado abajo en las cocinas consiguiendo algunos suministros hasta que pueda ir de compras.

—Deberíamos irnos, todos estamos agotados.

—Yo no, no puedo —Harry se alejó de Hermione y se arrodilló al borde de las aguas, mirando el agua ser iluminada por el sol.

—Papá sabe sobre Ginny, pero dijo que aún así tienes que venir Harry, eres de la familia y es tu casa.

Harry se sintió ahogarse de nuevo, él siempre había pensado que iba a terminar como parte de la familia Weasley, y ya no iba a suceder. Pero él no tenía a donde ir.

—Iré con una condición, voy a usar la carpa en la huerta. No puedo sentarme allí mientras ella esté allí. Solo será hasta que llegue a comprar mi propia casa.

—Si eso es lo que quieres Harry, creo que mamá y papá lo entenderán.

—Tengo la carpa en mi bolso así que, ¿porqué no vamos a unirnos al resto, Harry?

—Estaré allí pronto, quiero ir sobre ello primero. Dile a tu padre que estaré allí en una hora o así, quiero asegurarme de que nadie me vea cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore.

—Podemos quedarnos contigo si quieres Harry —sugirió Hermione.

—No, vayan, estaré allí pronto. Tal vez podrías arreglar la tienda por mí, sin embargo.

—Sí, podemos armarla. No pasará mucho tiempo sin embargo hasta que su madre nos envíe a buscarte.

—No lo hará Ron, vayan, solo dile a tu madre que tengo algo que hacer, entonces estaré allí.

Ron asintió y abrazó a Harry tal y como solía hacer Hermione. Sintió pena por Harry, siempre esperó que terminara como parte de la familia un día y ahora eso no iba a suceder. Hermione le abrazó y no quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que debía irse con Ron,que la necesitaba en esos momentos. Así que ambos caminaron hacia el castillo y luego se volvieron para mirar a Harry, que seguía mirando por encima del agua hasta que finalmente entraron y toda la familia de Ron estaba de pie juntos cerca de una de las chimeneas esperando para salir. Ron le explicó a su padre lo que había dicho Harry y luego sobre la tienda, a lo que Arthur asintió, sabiendo que Harry tenía que ser capaz de alejarse de ver a su hija todo el tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que Harry debía de tener fuertes sentimientos por Ginny, por lo que él debía de estar sufriendo en aquellos momentos. Así que Arthur asintió y marchó hacia el flú con su familia, uno por uno pasaron y desaparecieron de Hogwarts, Arthur miró a su alrededor una vez más, y luego se fue también.

* * *

**24/4/14**

**Nueva trad por aquí! xD Espero les guste y la disfruten ¡Y comenten! =D PLIIIS?! *-***

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**Pareja: **Harry/Charlie... mención MUY leve de Harry/otros**  
Advertencias: **Slash. AU. EWE.  
**Capítulos**: 2/10**  
**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 2 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Harry se quedó durante un largo tiempo en el lago negro antes de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que no había nadie a la vista, por lo que caminó hacia la tumba de Dumbledore. Harry miró la cara de su mentor antes de colocar la varita entre sus manos, luego sacó el velo sobre su rostro. Harry también sacó la varita de pluma de fénix y encantó la varita, primero con un encanto de pegado permanente, y luego con un encanto de ocultamiento antes de reparar la tumba rota. Esperaba que nadie supiera donde había colocado esa varita. Después de mirar fijamente la tumba de nuevo, Harry entro en el castillo y agarró su bolsa listo para ir a la madriguera, pero él simplemente no podía, no podía verla sabiendo que ella estaba con otra persona. Así que Harry se apresuró a salir del castillo y hacia abajo a través de las puertas reventadas. Miró de nuevo hacia Hogwarts y vio cuanto daño se produjo realmente. Ni una sola parte del antiguo castillo estaba sin algún daño, la mayoría bastante malo, otros no tanto. Sabía que tomaría mucho tiempo para reparar Hogwarts. Harry suspiró, luego se volvió y se alejó rápidamente. Entro en el antiguo oscuro pub y vio Aberforth detrás de la barra.

—Pensé que estarías descansando.

—Voy a, pero necesito un trago. No soy alguien que beba normalmente, pero en este momento lo necesito —dijo Harry poniendo un poco de oro sobre el mostrador—. Algo fuerte.

Aberforth asintió y luego le vertió en un gran vaso un whisky, pero él también se sirvió uno.

—Bueno, usted dijo qe tenía un trabajo, y lo hizo, el trabajo más importante que hubo. Es difícil creer que esté muerto y que se acabó ¿te das cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha estado causando problemas en nuestro mundo?

—Sí, su hermano me contó —Harry dio un sorbo a su bebida, él seguía mirando la superficie de la barra pero nhunca dejó de beber—. Voy a tener otro, gracias.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?, pensé que estarías bien ahora que se ha ido. Él no puede volver a estar detrás de ti nunca más —Aberforth vertió a Harry otra copa.

—Antes de que su hermano muriera, yo estaba saliendo con Ginny Weasley. Me di cuenta de que debía irme y de que ella podría estar en peligro, ella era aún menor de edad por lo que tampoco podía venir conmigo. Así que rompí con ella, pero ella dijo que me esperaría. Incluso en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que estaría esperando. Hermione me dijo que ella encontró a alguien más cuando nos fuimos —Harry tomó otro gran trago antes de suspirar—. Pensé que una vez que toda esta mierda terminara volveríamos a estar juntos, entonces, en un año o algo así, tal vez casarnos.

—No es de extrañar que quieras una bebida, no te culpo. Yo estuve enamorado una vez Harry, hace mucho. Ella me dejó y yo compré este lugar y me quedé solo después de eso. Tuve algunas relaciones ocasionales, pero nunca encontré a la persona correcta.

—Pensé que ella era, ella me dij por cuanto tiempo le gusté, años, me dijo. Así que, ¿cómo puede pasar de gustarle por tanto tiempo y entonces, en solo unos meses, sus sentimientos cambien? —Harry tomó otro trago, largo hasta que vio el final del vaso—. Otro, porque no quiero sentir nada cuando vaya a la madriguera.

—No te culpo compañero —Aberforth le dio a Harry otra bebida, pero él podía decir que ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Él sabía que no debería dejar a Harry beber así, pero después de lo que había pasado, Aberforth no iba a detenerlo.

—Me quedaré en la carpa esta vez sin embargo, tengo mi propia cama en la habitación de Ron, pero no puedo quedarme en la casa. Así que Hermione y Ron montarán la tienda por mí —Harry tomó otro trago—. No puedo sentarme allí, viéndola todo el tiempo —Harry terminó su vaso y dio unos golpecitos con su vaso, dejándole saber a Aberforth que quería más.

Aberforth suspiró, ya podía oír a Harry arrastrar las palabras, pero él pensaba ya era adulto ahora y que si quería ahogar sus penas, era su elección. Así, Aberforth llenó el vaso y observó a Harry beber uno, y otro y luego otro hasta que ya no pudo sentarse en el taburete y se sentó en el suelo. Aberforth dejó la barra y levantó a Harry sobre sus pies.

—Vamos compañero —Aberforth ayudó a Harry a salir fuera, cerró con llave y selló su pub para luego aparecerse lejos. Vio la carpa en la huerta y se drigió hacia allí. Puso a Harry en una de las camas, le quitó las gafas y luego se dirigió a la casa.

—Arthur, ¿te importa si entro?

—Aberforth, no, pasa dentro —Arthur esperó hasta que el anciano entró— ¿Hay algo mal?

—Sí, Harry. Lo acabo de dejar desmayado en la cama de la tienda. Él vino a mi pub y solo tomó una copa tras otra hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Arthur y Molly miraron a Ginny antes de que Arthur se levantara.

—Él estará bien Aberforth, nos encargaremos de él.

—La forma en la que estaba la primera vez que entró, te puedo decir ahora que va a hacer esto un par de veces más. Deja que Ron y Hermione sepan, solo esos dos serán capaces de detenerlo de que vaya más lejos.

—Les diremos, están dormidos en estos momentos. Ron dijo que no habían dormido en dos días.

—Sé que parecían cansados cuando llegaron por primera vez al pub, que fue justo después de que salieron de Gringotts. Esos duendes no van a estar contentos con Harry, pero si él no hacía lo que hizo, el maldito de Voldemort aún estaría aquí.

—Voy a arreglar algo con Kingsley para que hable con ellos porque tienes razón, espero podamos resolver algo o por lo menos ser capaces de entrar a la cámara de Harry por él —dijo Bill.

—Por lo que dijo mi hermano, él tiene tres bóvedas. Una que sus padres crearon para él para usar mientras crecía, luego el panteón familiar de los Potter y la bóveda Black. Ahora, Albus dijo que los Black y los Potter eran muy ricos, aunque él nunca dijo cuanto.

—Sabíamos que Harry tenía dinero, pero no sabíamos que tanto sin embargo. Estoy seguro de que algo se puede hacer —suspiró Arthur.

—Muy bien, lo dejo a ustedes. Si termina de vuelta en mi lugar podría meterlo arriba hasta que lo duerma hacia fuera. Hablaré con todos ustedes más tarde.

Todos asintieron a Aberforth antes de mirar a Ginny de nuevo y volver a su té y propias ideas sobre como iba a estar Harry cuando despertara.

* * *

**28/4/14**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a quienes han pasado a leer o a agregar esta historia... y sobre todo a quienes han comentado! Me alegro que les guste! xD**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**Pareja: **Harry/Charlie... mención MUY leve de Harry/otros**  
Advertencias: **Slash. AU. EWE.  
**Capítulos**: 3/10**  
**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 3 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Hermione y Ron se despertaron, bajaron las escaleras para comer.

—Hermione, Ron, Aberforth trajo aquí a Harry, borracho, se desmayó y él lo dejó en la tienda.

—Caray —dijo Ron—. No creí que él se emborrachara.

—Él está herido Ron, no apruebo la bebida, pero puedo entender porqué Harry querría hacer eso, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado dormido? —preguntó Hermione.

—No fue mucho tiempo después de que ustedes dos se fueron a dormir, todos hemos dormido también. Así que podemos asumir que despertará pronto si no está despierto ya.

—Vamos a tomar una taza de té y luego ir a ver si lo está —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, vamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre y no es como si se fuera a ir a ninguna parte.

—Sí, de acuerdo, no hemos comido nada en los últimos días.

—Empezaré el desayuno ahora, no tardaré mucho —dijo Molly a su hijo y a Hermione dándoles una sonrisa antes de comenzar el desayuno. Ella acababa de poner un gran plato de comida en la mesa cuando Harry tropezó dentro—. Te ves peor de lo que pensé que lo harías, tengo una poción para ti Harry —dijo Molly poniendo un frasco frente a él.

Harry gruñó algo y luego bebió la poción.

—Por lo menos mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido —. Harry lentamente levantó la vista y sus ojos al instante vieron a Ginny—. Estoy a punto de recuperarlo sin embargo —Harry se levantó y salió de la casa con Arthur apresurándose a ponerse al día con él.

—Harry, no puedes seguir haciendo esto, no es bueno para ti.

—Necesito algo Sr. Weasley, porque si yo no bebo bien podría hacer lo que he querido hacer desde hace años.

—¿Qué? —Arthur vio a Harry mirar hacia otro lado—. Dime hijo.

—Terminar, yo no puedo hacer frente a todo esto, ahora es peor. Así que, déjeme ir, ¿por favor?

—Envía a Aberforth por flú y te traeré de vuelta si necesitas ayuda —Arthur vio a Harry cabecear y luego aparecerse antes de que él, poco a poco regresara a la casa.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Fue a emborracharse, traté de detenerlo, pero hubo algo que él dijo que me detuvo.

—¿Qué te dijo papá? —preguntó Ron.

—Que si él no hacía esto él podría hacer lo que ha querido hacer desde hace años y acabar con ello. Todos tenemos que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él, tú y Hermione más. Traten de sacarlo, donde sea, muéstrenle el mundo que salvó y que él lo hizo.

—Vamos a tratar papá, pero después de todos estos años con Voldemort detrás de Harry, y ahora esto, no sé si haremos mucho bien.

—A lo mejor podemos hacer que venga a Australia con nosotros Ron. A pesar de que tenemos que buscar a mis padres podemos hacer que sean como vacaciones. Harry realmente nunca tuvo ninguna antes.

—Podríamos hacer eso Hermione. Lo hablaremos con él en un par de días.

De regreso al pub, Aberforth mira a Harry, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas con una botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso. Bebía uno tras otro y sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que él se desmayara de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, Aberforth asomó la cabeza en el fuego y habló con Arthur, entonces Arthur y Ron llegaron y ayudaron a Harry a irse a dormir a la tienda.

Durante el próximo par de semanas, Harry hizo lo mismo todos los días. Cuando llegó el momento de los funerales, se mantuvo sobrio hasta que terminaron, luego regresaba al pub y se quedaba hasta que alguien le ayudaba a volver a la madriguera.

Entre Bill y Kingsley arreglaron las cosas con los duendes. Kingsley no iba a dejar que los duendes golpearan a Harry con una multa o factura de daños porque si Harry no hubiera entrado, entonces Voldemort aún estaría allí. Así que Kingley hizo una nueva ley y se la mostró a los duendes. Lo primero era que el ministerio podría buscar en cualquier bóveda y si una bóveda contenía elementos robados y los duendes no se encargaba de devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños entonces el ministerio multaría a los duendes por cada artículo encontrado y sería una muy alta. Los Goblins amaban su dinero, por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar a Harry Potter entrar de nuevo en Gringotts sin tener que pagar el daño que causó.

Arthur y Charlie se presentaron en Hogshead y ayudaron a Harry a volver a casa la próxima vez que quedó borracho puesto que Ron se había ido con Hermione a buscar alguna información sobre la búsqueda de sus padres. Pusieron a Harry en la cama de su tienda y entonces, cuando Arthur se marchó, Charlie se quedó mirando a Harry por un tiempo. Su padre había quitado los lentes de Harry y esa era la primera vez que Charlie hubiera visto a Harry sin ellos y eso le dio una idea de como ayudar a Harry a dejar de beber tanto. Él sabía que Harry no despertaría por un largo tiempo así que se dirigió de nuevo a su casa. Una cosa que Charlie sabía, tenía que conseguir su propio piso. Debido a que Charlie había estado en la casa desde poco antes de la boda de Bill, él dijo a su jefe que no podía regresar a su puesto de trabajo. Charlie entendía porqué había estado en Inglaterra durante un año. Después de que la boda de su hermano fuera atacada, el ministerio cayó, y él se quedó para ayudar a la Orden del Fenix. Antes de que supieran, Hogwarts también había sido tomada por Voldemort y Ginny estaba de regreso allí, así que trató de ayudar a la familia a sacarla. Estaba agradecido con el nuevo novio de Ginny porque él la había rescatado una vez, cuando los Carrow la habían llevado a las mazmorras. Pero, el ver a Harry y el escuchar a Hermione y a Ron hablar acerca de la relación de Harry y Ginny y de como Harry solía mirar el nombre de Ginny en su mapa; Charlie sintió pena por Harry y quería ayudarle. Así que empezó a pensar en su idea y esperaba pudiera llegar a través de Harry cuando despertara. Charlie sabía que iba a hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor y le daría tiempo para superar a su hermana. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que Harry le escuchara.

* * *

**2/5/14**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 4 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Charlie pensó que Harry podría despertar caminó lentamente hacia el huerto y entró a la tienda. Vio a Harry sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos y supo que estaba sufriendo la resaca. Charlie nunca dijo nada de inmediato, le dio a Harry un vial, colocó una bandeja con comida en la pequeña mesa y luego observó a Harry beber la poción, el té y comer antes de empezar a explicar su idea. Fue la primera vez en semanas que alguien había visto a Harry sonreír. No fue una gran sonrisa, pero una sonrisa no obstante.

Así que ese día, en lugar de dirigirse a Hogshead, Harry entró en Gringotts, tomó un montón de dinero de su bóveda y luego se fue a Londres. Pasó todo el día allí, lo primero que pensara desde años atrás cuando vio un comercial en la televisión de los Dursley. Después de eso, él fue a una gran cantidad de tiendas antes de comenzar a buscar una casa. Él sabía donde quería vivir y, al ser un pueblo tan pequeño, no pasó mucho para que Harry encontrara el lugar perfecto. Así que él organizó el pago de la casa antes de regresar a la madriguera. Sabía que Charlie mantendría u oo hacia fuera para cuando él volviera, así que Harry dejó la puerta abierta de la tienda y luego se duchó y cambió antes de sentarse a esperar a Charlie.

—Bueno, mírate Harry, es difícil creer que eres la misma persona.

Harry sonrió.

—A pesar de que nunca me preocupó, creo que me veo bastante bien. Gracias por esto Charlie, es exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Cuando quieras y aunque los dos sabemos que no se puede evitar enamorarse, al menos puedes tener un poco de satisfacción.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué Charlie?, ella es tu hermana.

—Para ser honestos, no solo es Ron; todos nosotros hemos pensado en ti como un hermano desde hace años y esperábamos que un día notaras a Ginny y terminaras como un verdadero miembro de la familia. Todos sabíamos que Ginny gustaba de ti desde hace años, todos lo vios, pero lo principal era, bueno, ¿porqué no deberíamos ayudarte? Ella debería de habértelo dicho, no Hermione. Fue su decisión y debería de haber sido ella quien te lo dijera en la cara.

—Sí, ella debió. Ron, Fred y George me dijeron cuan enamorada ella estaba de mí cuando vine la primera vez aquí. Me tomó un tiempo para verla como una chica y no como la hermana de Ron. Al principio me preocupaba por lo que diría Ron si nos juntábamos. Le había visto enojarse cuando vio a Ginny besándose con Dean así que seguí viendo que no tuviera un ir conmigo por besar a su hermana, pero nunca lo hizo. Cuando estábamos juntos, comencé a esperar ser parte de la familia también.

—Sabemos compañero, pero a pesar de que no estés con Ginny, sigues siendo parte de la familia.

—Gracias Charlie.

—Entonces, ¿porqué no vamos a cenar y le mostramos a todos al nuevo Harry Potter? Y mañana el mundo mágico podrá verlo también.

—Sí, vamos a comer, estoy realmente hambriento.

—Finalmente compañero —se rió Charlie, y luego caminó junto a Harry hasta la casa. Entró primero, y luego Harry y todas las miradas alrededor de la gran vieja mesa se volvieron y miraron a Harry—. Creo que has sorprendido a cada persona aquí, Harry.

—Creo que tienes razón Charlie —Harry se sentó junto a Hermione—. Bueno ¿qué te parece?

—Harry, te ves absolutamente magnífico ¿qué te has hecho?

—Bueno, primero tuve una cirugía láser en mis ojos, por lo que ahora no necesito gafas, luego, solo tuve un corte de cabello y ropa decente. Supongo que estabas acostumbrada a verme en esas cosas viejas que solía llevar y mi cabello atijerado por mi tía, pero esta vez tuve un corte correcto. Ah, y mientras estaba fuera compré una casa, es grande y hermosa. Puedo mudarme la próxima semana.

—Es difícil creer que de verdad seas Harry, pero tus ojos, son del la sombra más inusual de verde que he visto en mi vida —dijo Molly.

—Sí, lo son, la primera vez que vi una foto de mi madre me di cuenta de sus ojos. Sirius me dijo que es lo que le llamó la atención a papá la primera vez que vi a mamá. Ron, estás tranquilo, ¿algo que decir?

—Es difícil creer que eres mi compañero, el que siempre llevaba esa ropa grande y desgastada. Pero tu cabello no está saltando hacia arriba, ¿por qué?

—Gel para el cabello, el peluquero me mostró como usarlo y algunos otros productos que podrían ayudar. Así que, ya que estaba allí, me compré una gran gama de productos para el cabello. Me divertí mucho en realidad, comprar todas las cosas por primera vez.

—Bueno, al menos estás limpio, por lo que debió funcionar. Pero tú has usado un encanto de estilo antes y nunca funcionó como esto.

—No, no lo hizo, por lo que cuando el peluquero lo usó, vi la diferencia de inmediato. A veces lo muggle funciona mejor que la magia.

—Te puedo decir una cosa Harry —sonrió George—. Tú vas a tener todas las chicas de nuestro mundo detrás de ti, tal vez un par de tíos también. Sé que si Fred estuviera aquí estaría besuqueándote de nuevo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con 'de nuevo' y porqué Fred besaría a Harry en primer lugar? —preguntó Charlie.

—Primero, Fred era gay, aunque no estaba seguro de como se sentirían al respecto así que solo me lo dijo a mí. En segundo lugar, después de que Harry nos dio el dinero para comenzar la tienda, Fred besuqueó a Harry para agradecerle, yo solo le di un abrazo.

—Fred era un buen besador, le doy eso, pero le gustaba usar su legua —rió Harry—. Eso me sorprendió, yo solo tenía catorce años y él metió su lengua en mi garganta.

—Yo diría que te acostumbres a ello, porque puedo ver que va a sucederte mucho. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Harry? —preguntó George.

—No, ¿qué?

—Para ser un tío, luces muy bien y si yo fuera gay ya estaría besándote en este momento.

Harry le lanzó a George un beso volador haciendo que todos rompan a reír, pero se dio cuenta de que Ginny no lo hizo, ella se quedó mirando a Harry y vio a Charlie darle una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Harry no sabía si esto funcionaría o no, ero él se sentía satisfecho de que Ginny no viera al pobre niño huérfano ya. Era un hombre que se veía bien y que era muy rico. Así que, incluso si Harry regresaba con Ginny él no iba a perder su vida nunca más, él iba a ir por allí y disfrutaría de ello.

* * *

**9/5/14**

**¡ ¡ ¡ Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta xD ! ! !**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 5 ::.**

**.**

**.**

A la semana siguiente, Harry obtuvo las llaves de su casa. Hermione, Ron y Charlie fueron a verla y todos miraron entorno a la gran y hermosa casa.

—Harry, es absolutamente hermosa, pero ¿por qué comprar algo tan grande? —preguntó Hermione.

—Al principio pensé en algo más pequeño, pero cuando fui a hablar con esta mujer para buscar asa, ella era una bruja y sabía quien era yo. Ella me mostró el nombre de los propietarios de esta casa desde hace más de cien años, mis bisabuelos Hermione, ellos eran los dueños de esto, los padres de mi padre.

—Oh, así que es como volver a casa de algún modo, la casa de su familia.

—Sí, lo es. Ahora solo tengo que amueblarla, me va a llevar un tiempo. Hay un par de cosas por aquí, un viejo y antiguo escritorio de oficina. Un hermoso conjunto de antiguos estantes de libros para la biblioteca y la cama que voy a usar. Yo solo voy a conseguir un colchón nuevo. Es una verdadera cama de madera vieja con dosel. Vamos arriba y les voy a mostrar, es hermosa —dijo Harry con entusiasmo, luego abrió camino a su cuarto— ¿Qué opinan?

—Oh, Harry, sí, es preciosa y se puede decir que es muy vieja, pero está en muy buenas condiciones.

—Es vieja compañero pero, ¿cuántos dormitorios tiene este lugar? —preguntó Ron mirando todas las puertas del pasillo.

—Seis, tres salas de estar, un gran jardín de invierno en la parte de atrás, también tiene una piscina cubierta climatizada, lo cual va a ser divertido en los días fríos. Así que cuando ustedes quieran quedarse, hay mucho espacio, pero vamos a ir de aquí, tengo que ir a comprar algunos muebles, aunque sé que va a tomar algún tiempo para comprarlos todos. Oh Hermione, tengo esto para ti —Harry le entregó una bolsa a Hermione—. Es dinero suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos para ir a buscar a sus padres.

—Gracias, yo realmente no quiero pedirte esto, por lo que lo tendrás de vuelta.

—Hermione, sigo diciéndote que no lo quiero. Tengo tanto dinero que nunca voy a usar todo en mi vida y, piensa en esto, has usado una gran cantidad de tu dinero cuando estábamos lejos. Así que si tratas de dármela de nuevo yo solo voy a regresártelo. Ahora vamos, estoy gritando de hambre por lo que vamos fuera.

—Vamos ustedes dos, vamos a ayudar a Harry a amueblar esta maldita casa grande —dijo Charlie.

Para el resto del día, con la ayuda de Hermione, Harry compró un montón de muebles, inclusive muebles para la cocina y ropa ya que Harry quería quedarse de inmediato, necesitaba todo eso. Después de terminar con ese tipo de compras, ellos fueron y se abastecieron de comida antes de regresar a la madriguera. Harry empacó sus pertenencias y luego, por arte de magia, tomó la tienda antes de regresar a la casa y, cuando él entró, escuchó a Ron, Charlie y Hermione diciéndole todo sobre la gran casa de Harry a la señora Weasley. Harry estaba complacido de ver a Ginny viéndose un poco molesta otra vez,pero él también se dio cuenta de que parecía confundida también.

—Entonces, ¿has empacado todo compañero? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, señora Weasley, Bill nos consiguió esto, podrías dárselo de regreso a él —Harry colocó la carpa en el piso.

—La próxima vez que lo vea, Harry. Ron mencionó que va a quedarse en tu casa esta noche, Charlie también. Asegúrate de que coman correctamente, los cuatro de ustedes.

—Vamos a mamá, ayudamos a Harry a comprar así que tiene un montón.

Harry se acercó a la señora Weasley y la abrazó.

—Gracias por todo señora Weasley, eres la mejor mamá de todas, incluso si tiene un gusto por reventar oídos —Harry escuchó a Ron y Charlie reír.

—Oh Harry —Molly le dedicó una sonrisa—. Solo recuerda, siempre tendrás una casa aquí y quiero un montón de visitas tuyas.

—Vas a verme tanto señora Weasley, que vas a enfermarte de mí —Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos— ¿Listos?

—Sí, llévenos a su casa solariega señor Potter —dijo Ron haciéndolos reír a todos.

Harry, Hermione, Ro y Charlie tuvieron una buena noche en la casa de Harry. Antes de la cena, todos se fueron a nadar. Harry se quedó principalmente cerca de la parte menos profunda hasta que Charlie comenzó a mostrarle a Harry algunos movimientos básicos de natación y la forma de salvarse a sí mismo si se metía en problemas. Después de un par de horas de piscina, se ducharon y luego cenaron lo que Charlie preparó con la ayuda de los tres amigos, pero los cuatro tuvieron un buen tiempo antes de irse a dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Ron se fueron a Australia, por lo que, a partir de entonces, Harry y Charlie pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, realmente llegándose a conocer unos a otros. Durante las próximas semanas Harry salió mucho, fue a algunos lugares que Charlie le mostró donde brujas y magos solían pasar el rato, clubes nocturnos y restaurantes. Harry disfrutó de un lugar y pasó mucho tiempo allí, se llamaba Owlishous. Él tomaba la cena llí antes de disfrutar de la vida nocturna.

En las próximas semanas, Harry se había reunido con una gran cantidad de mujeres, y terminaba regresando a su casa y a su cama con ellas. Hermione le había escrito diciéndole que habían encontrado a sus padres y que volvería a tiempo para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, que la señora Weasley insistía en celebrar en la madriguera. Hermione llegó a decir que sus padres estarían allí también para reunirse con él. Harry sabía que quería llevar una cita, ya que toda la familia Weasley iba a estar allí junto con una gran cantidad de amigos de Harry, él finalmente podría llegar a ver con quien terminó Ginny. Harry había estado pensando mucho acerca de eso, las veces que se había quedado en la tienda viendo su nombre en el mapa. Él recordaba haber visto su nombre con otros bastante; Neville, Seamus, Dean, Michael, Terry, algunas de sus amigas también, como las gemelas Patil, Susan y Hannah. Neville había explicado como solían salir en grupos y rescataban a niños más pequeños, pero una cosa que golpeaba a Harry era la frecuencia con la que Ginny estaba con un nombre en particular, un llamado amigo. Pero, últimamente, no parecía molestarle tanto como antes, era solo curiosidad. Por lo que, en su décimo octavo cumpleaños, él por fin vería al tío por el que Ginny terminó con él, incluso si ahora ya no podía verse a sí mismo con ella.

* * *

**12/5/14**

**¡ ¡ ¡ Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado ! ! !**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 6 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Además de salir mucho y dormir con un montón de mujeres, Harry descubrió que disfrutaba de su tiempo con Charlie. También salín mucho juntos, a veces quedándose en casa de Harry. Harry había oído todas las historias sobre Charlie, el soltero, el qe tenía un montón de amigas y Charlie siempre mencionaba la cantidad de mujeres que se había follado. Cuando Harry y Charlie fueron a una discoteca juntos, Harry se dio cuenta de que Charlie nunca tomó a ninguna mujer. Siempre estaba solo para contenerlo a él en ese momento, pero Harry también notó algo más acerca de él. Y él sabía que debía hablar con Charlie sobre esto, pero no aún, Harry quería estar absolutamente seguro antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Era su cumpleaños. Harry fue y recogió a su cita.

—Te vez absolutamente magnífica Maggie.

—Gracias Harry, tú también te ves bien.

—Gracias, y aprecio que hagas esto por mí, teniendo en cuanto que no soy realmente tu tipo —rió Harry.

—No, no lo eres, pero sigues siendo lindo y nos hemos vuelto amigos, así que quiero ir contigo.

—Bien entonces, vamos a ir y a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños —Harry tomó la mano de Maggie y les apareció en la madriguera.

Esa es una casa extraña, pero luce maravillosa.

—Sí, lo es, me encanta estar aquí y la gente es lo mejor, ¿estás dispuesta para conocer a todo el mundo?

—Sí, guíeme señor Potter.

Harry mantuvo la mano de Maggie y se dirigió hacia la multitud de personas reunidas entorno a un par de mesas de gran tamaño colocadas fuera. Harry notó al instante a Ginny sentada junto a Seamus, de quien Harry había sospechado, pero de nuevo, ya no le preocupaba en absoluto.

—Todo el mundo, quiero que conozcan a Maggie Williams, Maggie, todo el mundo —dijo Harry comenzando a señalar a cada persona diciendo su nombre cuando Maggie le saludaba.

—Usted se me hace familiar, ¿nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó Ginny mirando a la joven.

—Es posible que haya visto mi foto en algún cartel de mi equipo, las Arpías de Holyhead, yo soy una de sus cazadoras.

—Eso es justo como tú Harry, vaya para un jugador de Quiddich —sonrió Neville.

—Cazadora de las Arpías, yo siempre quise jugar para ellas.

—Recuerda lo que dije Maggie, no hay charla de juego esta noche, es mi cumpleaños, tiempo de divertirse —dijo Harry.

—Sí, lo prometí, así que nada de Quiddich, equipos o juegos. Ahora, has mencionado diversión, dulce Harry.

—Oh, ella me gusta Harry, parece dispuesta a todo —dijo George.

—No tienes ni idea George, pero las manos fuera, esta dama solo tiene un par de manos en ella.

—Y son manos maravillosas, muy imaginativas y juguetonas.

—No des demasiado Maggie, vamos a sentarnos y a disfrutar de la maravillosa cocina de la señora Weasley.

—Antes de que te pongas a lo tonto, necesitas tu energía, lo sé —sonrió Hermione—. Quiero que conozcas a mis padres, Alice y Wilfred Granger; mamá, papá, mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter y su cita, Maggie Williams.

Maggie dio la mano al señor Granger, y luego Harry.

—Es un placer conocerles, Hermione ha hablado de ustedes por años. Pero Hermione, es tu culpa, nunca me has dicho que tu madre era tan hermosa, debe de ser de donde has recibido tu imagen.

—Oh, el es audaz Hermione, me cae bien y le agradezco el cumplido Harry.

—Harry, pórtate bien —negó Hermione con la cabeza.

—Hermione, es el momento para un poco de diversión. La guerra ha terminado, todos estamos a salvo, vamos a celebrar. Lo que me lleva a algo que quería mencionar; estoy haciendo una gran fiesta en mi casa solariega, tendrás todas las invitaciones cuando se acerque. Kingsley, habrá alguna posibilidad de que se pudiera arreglar algún tipo de seguridad para mantener alejados a los periodistas. Nunca me dejan en paz últimamente.

—Voy a ver por algo Harry, estoy seguro de que el equipo de orden público mágico estará encantado de mantenerlos alejados de ti. Entonces, Maggie, ¿cómo ha conocido al salvador?

—Kingsley, ¿qué te he dicho sobre esos malditos nombres?

—En cuanto a loo que me has preguntado Ministro, yo estaba en una discoteca con mis compañeras de equipo. Vimos a Harry entrar y encontrarse rodeado de mujeres. Podíamos notar que no le interesaba esa noche, así que lo rescatamos. Todo el equipo se sentó alrededor de Harry durante toda la noche, bailó con cada una de nosotras; fue divertido y mantuvo a todos lejos.

—Así que han rescatado al héroe de guerra, algo diferente a lo que sueles hacer —sonrió Harry.

—oh, no empieces Charlie, tú eres el que me enseñó ese club.

—Antes de empezar a comer Harry, necesito que trabajemos en un momento para establecer una audiencia y conseguir esas fotos hechas. Mi oficina está llena de cartas esperando una foto contigo y, por supuesto, el trío de oro. Así que ahora que te tengo donde no puedes escapar, ¿cuándo podemos hacerlo?

—Maldición Kingsley, ser amigo del Ministro va a hacerme la vida difícil. Tú sabes que yo normalmente no haría nada de eso, pero como eres amigo —Harry suspiró—. Está bien, vamos por ello, dos semanas, envíame un búho con la fecha. Oh, ¿está bien con ustedes dos? —dijo Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione, quienes asintieron.

—Bien por nosotros compañero, es a ti a quien hemos estado esperando y pensábamos que tendríamos que esperar para siempre si te mantenías poniendo excusas para posponerlo —sonrió Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño por un minuto.

—Bueno, voy a enviarles tres búhos.

—Muy bien, no más charla seria, hora de comer —dijo Molly quien, con ayuda de Fleur y Arthur flotaba una gran cantidad de comida en bandejas hacia la mesa.

—Luce maravillosa señora Weasley.

—Cualquier cosa por ti Harry querido, eres de la familia.

—Así que, Ron, Hermione, ¿han disfrutado de Australia?

—Sus playas, Harry, nunca había visto nada igual. Pero me metí en problemas sin embargo —dijo Ron mirando a Hermione de reojo.

—Oh, ¿que has hecho Ron?

—Algunas playas australianas tienen mujeres a las que les gusta tomar el sol desnudas —dijo Hermione con rigidez.

Harry, Charlie, Bill, George, Kingsley, Neville, Dean y algunas de las chicas se rieron de Ron, a quien el rostro se le puso brillante d vergüenza.

—Así que tu novia te atrapó echando un vistazo, quien pasa a ser la bruja más inteligente por cierto. Ron, ¿conoces a Hermione en absoluto? —preguntó Kingsley

—No fue mi intención, yo lo vi y, no sé, no podía apartar la mirada. Hermione me tiró un encanto de congelación y entonces yo estoy parado allí, tiritando bajo el caliente sol australiano, y luego ella no me habló por días después de eso.

—Es una suerte que fue todo lo que hizo, no voy a entrar en el lado equivocado de Hermione, ella es aterradora —Harry sonrió y luego besó la mejilla de Hermione—. Pero así te amamos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, luego sonrió y luego besó la mejilla de Harry y después los labios de Ron antes de que todos finalmente comenzaran a comer. Pero la conversación nunca se detuvo y Harry notó a Ginny tratando de hablar con Maggie un par de veces, pero Maggie seguía diciéndole que ella le había prometido a Harry no hablar sobre el juego, entonces ella iría a hablar con los demás después de dar a Harry un guiño que hizo a Harry y Charlie reír.

* * *

**15/5/14**

**¡ ¡ ¡ Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y espero pudan hacerlo aún más xD! ! !**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 7 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Más tarde esa noche, Harry llevó a Maggie a su casa.

—Estuviste maravillosa Maggie, dile a Alice que le debo una por prestarme a su novia y que le debo una grande.

—Pasé un buen momento Harry y tú tenías razón, son personas maravillosas. Ahora irá a besar a mi chica —Maggie le besó en la mejilla—. Nos vemos la próxima.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo — Harry vio como Maggie entró a su casa y cerró la puerta antes de irse a su casa. Entró y vio a Charlie sentado en el sofá—. Hey, Charlie.

—Así que has confirmado tus sospechas, incluso si no se han tocado.

—Sí, es Seamus, ¿pero eso es todo por lo que has venido? —Harry se sentó junto a Charlie.

—No, aún seguía despierto y no estaba dispuesto a ir a dormir aún.

—Hmm —Harry miró a Charlie—. Quiero preguntarte algo Charlie, porque me he dado cuenta de algo sobre ti.

Charlie suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y miró por la ventada la oscuridad.

—Sí, soy gay.

Harry se levantó y se puso detrás de Charlie.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu familia?

—Al principio pensé que no era asunto de nadie, pero mamá seguía insistiendo sobre conocer a una chica agradable, casarme. Por lo que no estaba seguro de como iba a manejar la situación.

—Ella parecía estar bien cuando George dijo que Fred era gay.

—Lo sé, y he estado pensando en decirles desde que me enteré de eso. Pero sé que preguntarán si tengo a alguien en mi vida.

—Y no hay, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Hay un tipo que me gusta, no me ha notado sin embargo. Normalmente soy muy confiado y solo voy y les pregunto, pero este tío, él es diferente. Ni siquiera sé si es heterosexual o gay, creo que es gay, pero no estoy seguro, no siempre es fácil de decir.

—Y no vas a saber a menos que digas algo. Pero, dime Charlie ¿cómo te diste cuenta? Dumbledore me dijo que lo descubrió cuando tenía dieciséis.

—Yo tenía diecinueve cuando me di cuenta de que era gay. Me había acostado con algunas mujeres, la pasamos muy bien, pero en realidad nunca me satisfizo. Entonces, una noche, después de unas cuantas copas demás, terminé en la cama con este tío, y ahora eso sí fue satisfactorio, nunca había tenido sexo como con él.

Harry suspiró poniéndose de pie al lado de Charlie mirando por la ventana.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, bueno, acerca de lo de las mujeres. Me he acostado con unas pocas, y sí, lo hemos pasamos muy bien, pero no hubo ninguna satisfacción real para mí. Al principio pensé que podría haber sido yo, pero ellas siempre parecían disfrutarlo. No sé, a lo mejor soy yo, tal vez es solo mi vida que no deja que me guste nada.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentado con alguien a hablar sobre el sexo y la sexualidad?

—No, bueno, un poco con Sirius, pero nunca teníamos tiempo. Nunca he tenido a nadie con quien hablar de ello, antes o después.

—¿Ni siquiera Remus?

—Yo no me dejé acercar a Remus. Después de perder a Sirius, entonces Dumbledore, no podía pasar por eso otra vez. Por eso rompí con Ginny, no solo para mantenerla a salvo, sino que yo también tenía miedo de perderla, perder a otra persona que me importara. Cuando vi a Remus y a Tonks yaciendo juntos, me sentí destrozado porque había perdido la única oportunidad de hablar con él, de llegar a conocerlo bien. Creo que estoy demasiado jodido Charlie, también han pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos años, demasiado dolor, demasiada muerte —Harry se inclinó hacia delante y puso la cabeza contra el cristal.

Charlie miró a Harry, luego dio un paso atrás para enseguida acercarse a él y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Harry, estirándose y colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Harry. Harry nunca se resistió y Charlie se dio cuenta d que Harry iba a dejarle hacer lo que quisiese porque estaba pensando por fin en salir, en que era gay y que era por eso que no podía disfrutar de ello y el porqué nunca se molestó cuando vio a Ginny con Seamus.

Harry tragó.

—Charlie.

—No tienes que decir nada Harry, simplemente deja que te abrace, siente lo que se siente al estar en manos de un hombre.

Harry puso la cabeza contra Charlie.

—Yo ya sé lo que se siente. Se siente correcto, se siente bien, confortable —Harry giró en brazos de Charlie y se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro, entonces Charlie bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus labios se reunieron en un beso muy intenso y apasionado. Cuando sus labios se separaron Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en Charlie—. Así que soy yo de quien estabas hablando.

—Sí, lo eras. A pesar de que nunca se sabe si un tipo es gay o no a menos que lo veas con un tío por supuesto; tú, no podía hacer una lectura sobre ti. Sé que estabas trabajándolo fuera y esperaba que sería. Debido a tu vida, lo que has pasado y lo que dijiste de nunca haberlo hablado con nadie, que no sabías o no estabas seguro. Dime como te sientes sin embargo.

—He besado a muchas mujeres durante las últimas semanas, pero nunca disfrute de un beso antes, no como lo acabo de hacer contigo. Maldición Charlie, esto es mucho para pensar.

—Es, y necesitarás tiempo para trabajarlo a través de tus sentimientos. pero, déjame decirte algo, ¿sabes cuando pensé que podrías serlo pero no estaba seguro?

—No, ¿cuándo?

—Esa noche, cuando George dijo que Fred te besuqueó. Recuerdas después, Ron te preguntó porqué no empujaste a Fred lejos porque él dijo que él lo hubiera hecho si un tío trataba de besarlo.

Harry bajó la cabeza hasta que descansó sobre el pecho de Charlie.

—Aunque yo solo tenía catorce años, me gustó el beso de Fred. Eso debería de haberme dicho que era gay. Como dijo Ron, tendría que haberlo empujado lejos, no lo hice, y de hecho devolví el beso. Pero unos meses más tarde me besé con Cho y salimos durante un tiempo ¿crees que fue solo mi jodida vida, que estaba confundido?

—Sí, lo fue; nunca tuviste tiempo para sentarte y pensar en nada personal. Sabes como es cuando un montón de tíos están juntos. En esas habitaciones compartidas de Hogwarts hay un montón de charlas de sexo, por no hablar de sexo real. Dime, ¿qué hacías durante esas conversaciones?

—Oía hablar a los demás, pero yo no podría decirte lo que dijeron. Yo estaba en mi cama o en el sofá, mirando el techo y preguntándome lo que Voldemort estaría haciendo. Seguía esperando a que Dumbledore lo venciera finalmente. Entonces Umbridge y el DA, lo que me consumía porque ella no dejaba de torturarnos. A fin de año fue Sirius, luego la maldita profecía y saber que me correspondía a mí, que estaba en mis pensamientos constantemente. Intenté tantas cosas para dejar de pensar en ello, Quiddich ayudó mucho, solo entonces me divertía. Luego Ginny, tuvimos algunos buenos momentos, mucho besuqueo también.

—Creo que te has respondido de porqué nunca lo has trabajado fuera. Él estaba constantemente en tus pensamientos, querías hacer lo que fuera para detenerlo ¿qué mejor manera entonces que un montón de besos? Y es algo natural para un niño besar a una niña. Lo vemos mientras crecemos; mamá, papá, tío, tía, abuelos, abuelas. Así que, ya sabes, tienes tiempo para pensar en ello ahora —Charlie bajó la cabeza hasta descansarla sobre la cabeza de Harry, luego ambos se quedaron allí, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

**19/5/14**

**¡ ¡ ¡ Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y espero puedan hacerlo aún más xD! ! ! (ya no sabe como poner q comenten (? jejejeje xD)**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 8 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se estaba haciendo tarde, Charlie levantó la cabeza de Harry.

—Me voy a casa, si quieres hablar de esto, házmelo saber.

—No, quédate conmigo, realmente te necesito ahora mismo Charlie.

Charlie miró a Harry.

—Nada de sexo, no estás listo para eso.

—Ya he tenido sexo Charlie.

—No con un hombre, has tenido relaciones con mujeres porque pensabas que era lo más natural. Ahora ya sabes que eso no es para ti y necesitas resolver tus sentimientos sobre el ser gay antes de pensar en tener relaciones sexuales.

Harry suspiró.

—Bien, no hay sexo,pero te quedarás, aunque no pase nada. Me gustan tus brazos a mi alrededor en este momento, se siente bien.

—Muy bien, pero si una de tus manos va a cualquier parte cerca de mí me iré a dormir a otra habitación.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Voy a mantener mis manos fuera de tus joyas familiares Charlie. Vamos, vamos a ir a la cama, estoy hecho polvo.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda lo que te dije —. Charlie mantuvo los brazos alrededor de Harry mientras caminaban por la gran escalera hacia la habitación de Harry.

—Todavía estoy durmiendo desnudo, sabes.

Charlie miró a Harry intensamente.

—Podría ser demasiada tentación para ti, dormir desnudo y tener a otro hombre desnudo junto a ti.

—Estoy seguro de que podrá controlarme Charlie —sonrió Harry, y luego se quitó la ropa y se metió en su cama. Vio a Charlie parado aún en el medio—. Bueno, ¿vienes a la cama o qué?

Charlie asintió con la cabeza, se desnudó y se metió en la cama junto a Harry. Él se dio cuenta de que Harry le miraba mientras se desnudaba y esperaba que ambos de ellos pudieran controlarse a sí mismos. En el momento en el que se acostó, Harry se acurrucó a su lado, por lo que Charlie pasó su brazo alrededor de Harry, manteniéndolo cerca y, tuvo que admitir que el cuerpo desnudo de Harry se sentía bien presionando contra el suyo en lo que a Charlie se refiere, demasiado bien.

—¿Te preocupa que te toque?, Tú eres el que está duro como una roca en estos momentos Charlie-chico.

—Lo sé, no significa que vaya a atacarte. Pero dijiste que estabas hecho polvo, así como yo soy, por lo que vamos a dormir un poco.

Harry suspiró.

—Bien, pero no es como si estuviera haciéndolo como tú lo hiciste, emborrachándote y teniendo sexo gay; no estoy borracho y estoy en mi sano juicio.

—Mira Harry, apenas lo has sospechado esta noche, yo sigo pensando en ello. No has pensado en ello hasta ahora. Date tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea de ser gay. Entonces, si quieres sexo, bien, vamos por ello, pero bien podría no querer sexo conmigo.

Harry se sentó y miró a Charlie.

—Sé que serás tú, ¿sabes por qué?

—No, pero dime.

—Estas últimas semanas he tenido los mejores momentos contigo, con nadie más. Algunas de las personas que he conocido y he hablado eran geniales. Pero Charlie, me sentí, no sé, es simplemente mejor contigo. Tal vez fuera mi subconsciente dejándome saber que me sentía atraído por ti ¿alguna vez has pensado eso?

—Muy bien, nos lo pasamos bien Harry. Pero piensa n esto, soy el hermano de Ginny y un pelirrojo. Por lo que sé, bien podrías estar pensando en mí como un sustituto. De acuerdo, eres gay, por lo que no habría funcionado con Ginny de todos modos, pero saliste con ella y ahora estamos juntos en tu cama. Todo lo que pido es que te des la oportunidad de ver si me quieres a mí por mí o si es porque te recuerda la vida que podrías haber tenido con mi hermana, antes de que te arrepientas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, se echó de nuevo hacia abajo, pero esta vez poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Charlie.

—Yo puedo hacer eso, pero no es eso Charlie, yo ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con Ginny. Sirius y Remus me dijeron algo sobre mi padre, bueno, sobre todos los varones de la familia de mi padre. Y yo creo que es por eso, que es parte de mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Papá se casó con mamá, una pelirroja. Su padre se casó con una pelirroja, el tío de papá se casó con una pelirroja. Sirius pensaba que incluso mi bisabuela era pelirroja. Así que, incluso si salgo con alguien más, me casaré con un pelirrojo. Es algo por lo que los hombres se ven atraídos.

—¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Todos los hombres Potter se han casado con una pelirroja?

—Sí, eso es lo que me dijeron Sirius y Remus. Verás, cuando los vi por primera vez a Sirius y a Remus les pregunté como se juntaron mamá y papá, porque mamá odió a papá durante años, sobre todo porque no dejaba de maldecir a Snape. Sirius dijo que papá cayó por mamá duro en el momento en el que la vio a los ojos y el cabello rojo. Al principio trató de pelear contra ello, salir con otras chicas, por lo que dijo Remus, un montón de chicas. Pero los que solían ver a papá, podían decir que cuando mamá estaba cerca no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Había visto una memoria de mamá y él e su sexto año, así que le pregunté a Sirius cómo papá la invitó a salir, y él me dijo que él seguía mirándola todo el tiempo. Después mamá se peleó con Snape y decidió ir a Hogsmeade con papá. Sirius cree que ella lo hizo para molestar a Snape, pero a partir de aquella cita, estuvieron juntos. Sirius le decía a papá que estaba destinado porque ella era pelirroja.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, podrías estar atraído por mí y por ser un pelirrojo. Pero aún tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea de que eres gay.

—Maldita sea que eres terco. Pensé que yo lo era. Pero voy a esperar, aún cuando me encantaría que me folles en este momento —rió Harry suavemente.

Charlie sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero eso no va a suceder. Ahora vete a dormir Harry o yo me iré a dormir a otro cuarto.

—Ves, terco, te gusto pero que no quieres hacer nada aún cuando te he dicho que quiero. Muy bien, puedo esperar —Harry besó su pecho—. Por un tiempo.

Charlie se quedó mirando la cabeza de Harry en su pecho. Él realmente quería hacerle el amor a Harry, pero él sabía que estaba enamorado de él, así como también sabía que Harry aún estaba confundido e incluso que le había dicho un par de veces que él tenía miedo de acercarse a cualquiera porque podría perderle otra vez. Charlie no quería correr el riesgo de realmente estar en contacto con Harry solo para que él pensase en ello como algo informal cuando Charlie quería más, mucho más. Si él podía conseguir que Harry esperara un poco más, con suerte Harry comenzaría a importarle por él y no querría solo una relación casual.

* * *

**22/5/14**

**_¡ ¡ ¡ Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y espero puedan hacerlo aún más xD! ! ! (ya no sabe como poner q comenten (? jejejeje xD) _  
Esta frase la vez pasada funcionó parece porq sí dejaron jejejeje ; ) GRACIAS!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 9 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie se despertó lentamente y luego se quedó inmóvil de repente al sentir una mano alrededor de su pene y besos en sus pezones. Abrió los ojos y vio la boca de Harry sobre su pecho mientras movía la mano. Charlie se quejó en voz baja, quería alejar a Charlie, pero su cuerpo le estaba traicionando.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró la cara de Charlie.

—No me detendrás.

—Quiero, o mi mente lo hace, mi cuerpo no.

—Entonces no escuches a tu mente, deja que tu cuerpo decida —Harry se inclinó de nuevo, y luego besó un camino por el cuerpo de Charlie—. Yo quiero esto, a ti, así que déjame seguir —Harry vio a Charlie guiñarle—. Bien —sonrió Harry y luego pasó la lengua por la parte superior de la erección de Charlie, saboreando el líquido preseminal que escapaba de él antes de abrir su boca y bajarla sobre Charlie. Harry sabía que Charlie disfrutaría de esto, pero él nunca notó lo mucho que él disfrutaría de chupar a Charlie. Él nunca dejó de ir lento, siguió chupando pero sus manos no estaban ociosas tampoco, una estaba bajo Charlie, masajeando suavemente sus testículos mientras que la otra jugaba con su pezón.

Charlie sintió contraerse y, aunque quería que Harry siguiera, era demasiado pronto para que él hiciera eso así que Charlie agarró a Harry y lo levantó hasta que estuvo acostado sobre él, besándose con avidez, pero Charlie les giró hasta quedar él sobre Harry.

—De rodillas Harry, tengo que prepararte tanto como pueda porque estás a puto de estar dolorido.

—El dolor nunca me detuvo antes, no va a detenerme ahora —Harry se giró y se levantó sobre sus rodillas—. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

—Oh, lo harás —Charlie bajó y comenzó a lamer alrededor del agujero de Harry, luego empujando su lengua dentro y fuera—. Dime lo que sientes —él empujó su lengua de nuevo cuando Harry gimió alto y luego salió de nuevo—. Dime o paro.

—Bien, caliente, Dios quiero esto.

—Eso me dice que estás listo para esto —Charlie empujó su lengua para adentro, pujando en él y dejando a Harry listo y mojado, luego sacó la lengua y empujó dos dedos dentro mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry—. No aprietes, trata de relajarte.

—Trato, no es tan fácil como piensas —Harry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se relajó mientras los dedos de Charlie le estiraban, aún moviéndose dentro y fuera—. Oh Dios, Charlie.

—Lo estás sintiendo ahora Harry, eso es bueno —Charlie mantuvo el vaivén de sus dedos un poco más y conjuró un poco de lubricante, revistiéndose a sí mismo y poniendo su pene en el culo de Harry—. Trata de no apretar, hará que sea más incómodo.

—Voy a ser de todos modos, solo fóllame Charlie, te quiero —. Harry asintió con la cabeza a Charlie para que se deslizara dentro—. Oh Dios, más, más Charlie —sentía a Charlie empujar aún más en él y comenzara moverse de atrás hacia delante, entrar y salir, y no importaba lo que Harry quisiera hacer, su cuerpo se movía de nuevo hacia Charlie con ruidosos gemidos escapándosele.

Durante la hora siguiente, Charlie le hizo el amor a Harry y Harry le hizo el amor a Charlie. No importaba lo que uno hiciera, el otro hacía más. Charlie pensó que, a pesar de ser la primera vez de Harry, él nunca dejaba de hacer algo y probar de todo.

Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente cuando Harry rodó hasta quedar tendido sobre Charlie, para después sentarse a su lado.

—Entonces, dime como estuve.

—Por ser la primera vez, pensé que serías un poco más reacio a hacer las cosas, que no eras, e hiciste cosas que a mí me han tomado mucho tiempo para hacer. Fuiste muy bueno, Harry, mejor de lo que pensé que serías —Charlie pasó las manos por el pecho de Harry y luego por su espalda hasta mantener las manos moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo mientras Harry ponía su mano en su pecho—. Tú dime ahora, ¿te gustó?

—Fue el mejor sexo de nunca, nunca me he sentido así de satisfecho antes —dijo Harry acostándose sobre Charlie—. Me sentí muy bien, mejor de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida —. Harry levantó la cabeza pero permaneció acostado sobre Charlie—. Fue tan bueno, sí, incómodo, pero Merlín, lo que me hiciste, Charlie.

—Yo quería darte tanto placer como pudiera.

—Y seguro que lo conseguiste. Pero dime, honestamente, soy nuevo en esto ¿te di placer?

—Sí, y esa es la verdad —Charlie pasó el dedo por sobre los labios de Harry mientras pensaba en su sesión de hacer el amor.

—Dime que piensas Charlie.

—No es nada, debo tomar una ducha y luego ir a casa —Charlie se movió hasta que salió de Harry y se puso de pie—. No puedo hacer esto —dijo Charlie listo para salir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama y agarró la mano de Charlie— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Esto, no debí dejar que sucediera. Tengo que pensar un poco, así que déjame ir.

Harry pudo ver lo mal que estaba Charlie, por lo que soltó su mano, le miró vestirse y luego pasar por la puerta, pero Charlie le devolvió la mirada y Harry se preguntó que estaba pasando. Entonces Charlie se apresuró a salir de la habitación y Harry le escuchó correr por las escaleras. Harry cayó de espalda a la cama y pensó en la expresión en el rostro de Charlie antes de levantarse y darse una ducha. Pero una vez más, todo lo que veía era la cara de Charlie, hasta que finalmente le golpeó. Harry se secó, vistió y bajó las escaleras. Se hizo el desayuno a pesar de darse cuenta de que era cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Se sentó a la mesa y miró su comida,pero nunca la tocó mientras empezaba a pensar y a hablar en su cabeza; hablar con sus padres, al igual que como cuando era niño. Ahora, sin embargo, él también hablaba con Sirius, pidiéndoles a todos ellos una señal, algo.

Finalmente, Harry se levantó y salió de su casa y se apareció en la madriguera. Se paró cerca de la puerta y vio a Charlie sentado en la mesa con el resto de su familia. Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Ginny estando sentada con Seamus, sino que se dio cuenta de que a él no le importaba. Todo lo que veía era la cara de Charlie, por lo que tomó una decisión. Él abrió la puerta y todo el mundo le miró mientras se acercaba a Charlie, lo tomó de la mano hasta que se levantó y lo besó sin importarle donde estaba, quien estaba viendo o lo que estaban diciendo. Todo lo que quería era sentir a Charlie, sus labios, sus manos, pero también sentir su amor. El amor que Charlie tenía por él y el amor que finamente se dio cuenta tenía él por Charlie.

* * *

**26/5/14**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! !... **

**BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien me ha ddo el permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.:: CAPÍTULO 10 ::.**

**.**

**.**

Lentamente los labios de Harry y Charlie se separaron, pero ellos siguieron mirándose el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo.

—Deberías de habérmelo dicho.

—Tú no estabas dispuesto a oírlo. Tenías que trabajar todo por ti mismo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace unas semanas en realidad, comenzó ese día en la tienda. Pero recuerda lo que me dijiste, sobre acercarte a nadie.

—Tenía miedo, sin dudas tú entiendes eso.

Charlie levantó la mano y acarició la cara de Harry.

—Sí, loo sé, pero me hizo prudente.

—Así que esa fue la razón por la que querías parar anoche.

—Sí, yo quería más de lo que estabas dispuesto a dar.

—Después de hacer el amor me di cuenta de que quiero más también, Dios, te amo Charlie.

Charlie sonrió, cogiendo a Harry mientras este enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Te amo.

Y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, tambaleándose hacia atrás y terminando contra la pared de la cocina aún con todos los ojos en ellos.

—Um, no por interrumpirlos amantes, pero realmente no quiero ver que esto vaya más allá y, si no se detienen, lo harán. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver sus culos desnudos —sonrió Bill.

Los labios de Harry y Charlie se separaron, se sonrieron y luego Charlie bajó a Harry al piso, aún manteniendo un brazo alrededor y atrayéndolo hacia él antes de que ambos enfrentaran a todos y vieran a todo el mundo sonriendo, a excepción de Ron que parecía aturdido.

—Bueno, sonríen, menos Ron que parece querer vomitar.

—No seas imbécil Charlie, simplemente me sorprendió de muerte aquí. Mi mejor amigo y mi hermano son gay y están el uno con el otro. No es algo que estuviera esperando ver.

—Yo no estaba planeando decirles así tampoco, Harry no me dio otra opción —Charlie llevó a Harry de vuelta a la mesa, se sentó y sentó a Harry en su regazo.

—¿Así que fue Harry quien te dio esos chupetones? —sonrió George.

—No solo en mi cuello tampoco, pero Harry también tiene los suyos.

—Bien Charlie, no detalles acerca de eso —sonrió Arthur a su hijo.

—Quiero detalles, así que, ¿dónde más tienen chupetones? —preguntó George.

—Adivina —rió Harry entre dientes—, probablemente aciertes.

—Oh, no digas eso, ahora tengo esas imágenes en mi cabeza —Ron se estremeció.

—Hey, te agradecería que no imagines a Harry desnudo, Ron, es mío.

—Charlie —Ron le miró, y luego pensó en que mejor iría con ello—. He visto a Harry desnudo montones de veces por lo que he sido el primer tío en hacerlo.

Charlie giró la cabeza hacia Harry.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué no he oído acerca de esto?

Harry se rió.

—Compartimos habitación en la torre, Charlie, por no hablar de la tienda durante meses. Todos los chicos llegaron a verse unos a otros mucho, ¿no es cierto Seamus?

—No se puede evitar, sobre todo cuando uno sale de la ducha y no te importa quien esté allí.

—¿No puedes decir que pasaba más que eso estando en Hogwarts?

—No, pero había más al ver pasando y luego gente desnudándose, eso es todo lo que dire al respecto sin embargo.

—Yo no necesito saber, es tu pasado, ahora estamos y somos a futuro.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso pero, tengo algo para ti. Quédate aquí —Charlie se levantó y se apresuró a subir por las escaleras.

—¿Cuándo supiste que eras gay? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ayer, a la noche en realidad. Sabía que algo no estaba bien durante las últimas semanas. Charlie y yo lo hablamos y me dijo cuándo y cómo lo descubrió y, básicamente, todo era como él lo explicaba. Harry vio a Charlie bajar y arrodillarse cerca de Harry, y luego abrir la palma de su mano—. Oh, maldición Charlie.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry se quedó mirando el anillo del mayor, vio los ojos de Charlie y vio el amor, estaba escrito por toda su cara.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, maldita sea, sí ¿qué tal ahora?

Charlie rió alto y levantó a Harry en brazos mientras Harry envolvía al instante sus piernas detrás de la cintura de Charlie cuando sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado.

—Creo que estos dos deberían regresar a la cama —dijo Bill.

—No creo que nada vaya a saciar su deseo—dijo George.

—Harry va a casarse con Charlie, lo que hará a Harry mi hermano de verdad —sonrió Ron.

Los labios de Harry y Charlie se separaron y enfrentaron a todo.

—Sí, lo haremos, siempre y cuando se haga rápidamente. Pero me gusta la sugerencia de Bill —sonrió Harry.

—Creo que ambos pueden esperar para eso, tenemos una boda que planear —. Molly se levantó y fue a abrazar a Harry y a su hijo—. Esto realmente hará a Harry un miembro apropiado de la familia, incluso si hemos pensado en ti como uno desde hace años.

—Harry le sonrió enormemente.

—Gracias... mamá.

Eso fue todo para Molly Weasley, lágrimas cayeron rápidamente por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a Harry de nuevo para después sacar a Charlie con un brazo y abrazó a ambos hombres.

—No creo haber visto a Molly tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Molly soltó a Charlie besándolo en la mejilla, luego soltó a Harry besándolo en la otra antes de sentarse de nuevo.

—Planes, planes de boda —dijo Molly limpiándose la cara con el delantal.

—Bueno, sé que quiero a Bill,Percy y George como mis padrinos, los tres de ellos. Yo diría Ron, pero creo que Harry va a quererlo.

—Por supuesto, Ron es mi mejor amigo. Así que Ron, Neville, pero tengo que tener a Hermione. Ustedes dos tienen que estar involucrados como lo estuvimos para todo lo demás.

—Tú sabes que lo haré amigo, Neville probablemente entrará en shock cuando se lo pidas también —dijo Ron.

—Harry, serán todos hombres, ¿estás seguro que me quieres en la fiesta?

—Sí, eres mi mejor amiga Hermione, has estado conmigo a través de todo. Tuviste un ir en mí cada vez que estaba haciendo el idiota y no mucha gente hacía eso conmigo. Sentían pena por mí, tú nunca lo hiciste, me trataste como a cualquier persona. Entonces ¿que harás? ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Hermione miró a Harry y luego se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

—Y, solo piénsalo Hermione —Harry le miró a la cara, y luego a Ron—. Cuando te cases con Ron, tú serás mi hermana, tal y como he pensado de ti desde hace años.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Ron, quien estaba de color rojo brillante que, naturalmente, hizo reír a todos. Pero, en ese mismo momento, la familia Weasley junto con sus adicionales; Fleur, Harry y Hermione, se dieron cuenta de que sus vidas eran suyas, que no había más peligro, no más guerra y, lo más importante, no más muerte. Ellos estaban a salvo y seguirían adelante con sus vidas y con esta boda, la boda de Harry Potter y Charlie Weasley, la cual sería la primera de muchas.

**..:: FIN ::..**

* * *

**y FIIIIIINNNN jajjajaa... **

**29/5/14**

**Una historia más llegando a su fin =P y una alegría más concluida**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen su comentario! **

**El próximo lunes vendré ya con una nueva traducción de esta misma autora. Esta vez será un Snarry (Snape/Harry) y también será cortito. Solo unos 11 capis si mal no recuerdo, ok?**

**Sin nada más que agregar, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! **

**Besos y cuídense ;)**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
